reignofconflagrationfandomcom-20200216-history
Raptor
First flown in 1997 and introduced into the United States Army in 2005, the F-22A Raptor Fighter has various forms and is currently utilised by various regiments in the USA's armed forces. Peacekeeper regiments and battlements within the Allied Nations including the Organisations Against Terrorism also utilise the F-22A Raptor fighter, also serving along with various other aircraft like F-17s and Aurora Bombers Currently the F-22 Raptor is utilised by the following factions: *'United States Task Forces' - Main Air Superiority Fighter which can acquire GBU-39 Bombs and Stealth *'Company Peacekeepers' - Utilised to assist F-17 Sabres and fellow F-22 Raptors in the USA's Air Force *'Allied Nations' - Used as the main fighter jet within the AN's forces, serves with B-44B Aurora Bombers United States Task Forces "This is our territory." - Raptor operators motto - First introduced into the United States Army in 2005, the famous F-22A Raptor Jet Interceptor has been around for a long time. The Raptor began serving the USMC in Afghanistan for the first time since its introduction, the fighter was famous for its attack runs against several terrorist targets across the world; since the beginning of the First Eurasian Conflict, Raptor fighters were common around Eurasia taking on vehicles owned by the GLA or large plane carrying dangerous viral agents. Development To be added... Operational History Put into combat use in 2005. To be added... Before the deadly First Eurasian, Raptors were used for combat patrols and intercepting hostile aerial targets across the Africa, especially Libya during Libyan Civil Uprising, till the formation of the United Forces of Africa. From this time, Raptors served as flying protectors of the liberty and pride of the United States Air Force, being the most modern jet interceptor in the world, being only competed by Russian "PAK FA". The Raptor also had a prototype brother which was in development of this time before full combat utilisation during Second Conflict, this variant was commonly known as the F-22B King Raptor. While the development of King Raptor took long and seen only small combat experience during the First Eurasian Conflict, it significantly increased the potential of the aircraft with higher maneuverability, larger payload and increased protection by a small portion unlike the original F-22A. The F-22B was first seen a combat situation in the end of the war, thus finishing the development and being placed as main fighter aircraft of the Ace Air Force Sector, maintained by the majority of General Malcolm Granger. More To be added... Company of Liberty "Lets give'em an airshow." - Company Raptor operator - Currently loaned by the USA, Peacekeeper Regiments of the Company of Liberty were given these to assist their fellow OAT Members and their Allies within the Second Eurasian Conflict. All-thou they come equipped with stealth system online unlike the US-Task Force variants of the F-22A Raptor but no GBU-39 Bombs, the Peacekeeper version of the plane were given some equipment such as Sunburst Flares and Sidewinders by default; all-thou these additions were mostly not given on some of the Raptors in the Company's force, the fighters were given to expert pilots to fly on convert operations. Allied Nations Version "We are cruising" - AN Raptor Operator - There were blue F-22 Raptors rather than several versions which were coloured black, grey or white out in the skies at the moment; however the Allied Nations used the F-22 Raptor fighters to assist B-44B Aurora Bombers being used by the task forces, they served well when they are mostly called in to protect airspace in vunerable countries which were in danger of being under threat by terrorism. Backing up its fellow allies on the ground, there were times when blue F-22 Raptors with the Allied Nations emblem on the wings being sighted, all-thou the fighters were sometimes sighted following enemy planes or patrolling regions along with assisting various task forces and convoy units; Whilst mixing in with AN-Company versions of Raptor fighters on the battlefield, they were mostly combining themselves along with other planes dealing with enemy units and setting up patrols to keep areas secured. Related Aircraft The Peoples Republic of China currently has in its Iron Dragon PLA Branch, this was a stealth fighter which had a similar design to the F-22 Raptor. This version of the plane was known as the J-20, built by Chengdu Aircraft Industries, the United States also have another version of the Raptor currently in production and in service, it was codenamed the F-22B King Raptor. F-22B King Raptor Jet Interceptor The advanced form of the USA's F-22 Raptor interceptor, only serving for General Granger within the Ace Air Force Sector in the US-Task Forces along with a new version of the USA's prototype aircraft, the B-44C Aurora Supersonic Bomber. These Raptor fighters were best known for facing off enemies with additional ammunition and fighter along with additional upgrades such as Point Defense Lasers for holding off missiles and Flares to distract enemy missiles and rockets launched from enemy forces from the ground and air. J-20 Black Eagle Stealth Fighter Sleek and powerful whilst in a fight against enemy aircraft, the new J-20 Black Eagle was recently introduced into the Peoples Liberation Air Force as a fifth generation stealth fighter in 2017, equipped with a set of 4 Hellfire Missiles. The Chinese versions of the planes were known to be facing off with the GLA's forces before the F-22B King Raptor was in service during the First Eurasian Conflict, however the J-20 fighters were not mostly common unlike the J-10 Annihilator during the conflict due to the GLA's attacks on China. Sukhoi Su-57 Raycaster Stealth Fighter The Raycaster was first known as the Sukhoi PAK FA prototype by Russian Government Loyalists and even Splinter Groups before the Forth Reich formed, utilised the Su-57 Raycaster during the Kalini Crisis for dealing with enemy positions and even trying to clear out New Russia from the separatist groups. But during Russia's demise which led the destruction of the country during the war. But when Yuri brought several groups and even Government Loyalists together, several forces which utilized these planes were rescued from destruction and restored for reserves by the Forth Reich for later on during the course of the Second Eurasian Conflict for dealing with enemy forces in the air. Sightings of these planes are still unknown which is suspicious to several peacekeeper factions and even making China be on full alert. Behind the Scenes * Original unit from C&C Generals, however the Raptor recieved some various modifications such as Stealth Upgrade and also possible GBU-39 Bomb Payload upgrade :* The Blue version of the F-22 Raptor is ingame, but will be present in the missions only. :* A Company of Liberty version will also be present in the mod, currently the model for the Company's F-22 Raptor compensates the F-17 Sabre model as a placeholder. Category:Units Category:Units of the United States Task Forces Category:Units of the Company of Liberty Category:Units of the Allied Nations Category:Aircrafts Category:Units of American Origin